


I Am Winter

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: RVP Month [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I am Winter, M/M, Olympics, Red Velvet Pancakes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 07: Winter Olympics<br/>"I am Winter!"<br/>"Matthew get down!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Winter

"I am Winter!"  
"Matthew get down!"  
Matt bit back a grin as he heard the now familiar howl from the rooftop of his duplicated house as Matthew viciously waved his hockey stick, skin stained red with ink and something that the others guessed was blood (but Matt knew from first hand experience that it was cranberry and tasted delicious when mixed with the natural sweetness of Matthew's skin).  
"You cannot defeat Winter!"  
By now numerous heads appeared at the windows, puzzlement on some of their sleep deprived faces before it cleared, only to be replaced with an earth shaking anger.  
"Go to sleep!" Al screeched, being held back by Alfred from climbing out of the window and wrestling Matthew down from the roof himself.  
"Winter never sleeps!"  
Screams of rage echoed around, mingling with Matthew's battle cries. Matt grinned, leaving the window open for when or if Matthew decided to come back in, and went to bed, pushing ear plugs in to block out the noise.  
He was woke up at some unknown hour of the morning by an Artic breeze that whipped the heavy curtains violently before the window was shut before a flurry of snow spiralled into the room. Footsteps padded across the floor, creaks echoing slightly before the bed dipped and a cold form wiggled it's way into Matt's side.  
"I'm Winter," Matthew sleepily mumbled as Matt turned around and pulled the other closer, smoothing one hand over his hair.  
"I know."  
"No one can defeat Winter."  
"I know."  
"I am absolute and all powerful."  
Matt sighed and kissed Matthew, rubbing his warm nose against Matthew's before lying back down again and hearing the mumbles get slower and more slurred until Matthew was asleep and soo Matt joined him, much to the delight of the others.


End file.
